


살인자의 축제

by didqhdgkttks11



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Dusttale, Cannibalism, Other
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didqhdgkttks11/pseuds/didqhdgkttks11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>머샌한테 따먹히고 먹히고 죽는 썰</p>
            </blockquote>





	살인자의 축제

문이 보였다. 당신은 문고리를 잡아당겼다. 빼꼼히 열어 보니 눈 덮인 숲이 보였다. 동화 속 세상같네. 당신은 자신이 마치, 이상한 나라에 떨어진 앨리스같다고 생각했다. 그렇게 생각하니 이 외따로 떨어진 낯선 세상이 조금은 사랑스러워 보였다. 그리고 당신이 겪게 될 이야기들이 기대되기 시작했다. 스릴넘치는 모험, 유쾌한 친구들이 모두 당신을 기다리고 있다. 당신은 분명 이 세상을 구원할 단 한명의 영웅이 될 것이다. 그렇게 믿어 의심치 않았다. 원래 게임이란게 그런거잖아. 게다가 이건 '누구도 죽을 필요 없는 상냥한 rpg'라고.

문 밖으로 한 걸음 내딛자 싸늘한 바람이 추웠다. 당신은 아무것도 가지지 못해 덮거나 입을 것이 없었다. 이럴줄 알았으면 그 이상한 집에서 뭐라도 걸칠 걸 가져오는 건데. 어차피 튜토리얼이겠거니 하면서 대충 훑어본게 후회되기 시작했다. 당신은 팔을 감싸안고 외길을 걸었다.

다리가 보였다. 당신은 건너려고 했다.

 

"인간." 

 

누군가가 당신을 불렀다. 당신은 뒤돌아보기가 망설여졌다. 첫 동료인가, 아니면 적? 보통 이런 경우에는 적을 만나서 한창 발리고 있을 때 첫 동료를 만나는게 정설이긴 한데. 당신이 머뭇거리자 낯선 이는 다시 한 번 말을 걸었다.

 

"새로운 친구와 사귀는 법을 모르는 건가?" 

 

어, 진짜 동료인가? 당신은 조금 혼란스러워졌다.

 

"돌아서서, 나와 악수해."

 

당신은 두근거리는 마음으로, 설레임과 두려움을 안고서 뒤로 돌아섰다. 누군가가 주머니에 손을 찔러 넣은채로 서있었다. 여기저기 먼지가 묻어 희멀건한 후드를 뒤집어 쓰고 있어서 얼굴이 제대로 보이지는 않았다. 사람...은 아닌 것 같은데. 반바지를 입어 드러난 다리는 뼈다귀만 남아 있었다. 가만 보니 얼굴이 새하얀 것이 해골처럼 보이긴 했다. 적인가? 정말 그렇다면 중간보스급은 되어보이는데... 

상대는 당신이 손을 내밀기를 기다리는 것처럼 보였다. 당신은 의심을 거두지 않은채로 손을 내밀었다. 언제든지 도망칠 수 있도록 신경을 집중하면서.

그리고 그 손에, 그를 향해 내민 손등이, 날카로운 뼛조각에 의해 관통당했다. 당신은 비명을 질렀다. 그리고 본능적으로 도망치기 위해 등을 돌렸다. 하지만 단 한걸음을 떼기도 전에 당신의 다리로 또한번 뼈들이 내리꽂혔다. 당신은 휘청거리며 무릎을 꿇어야만 했다. 연달아 덮쳐온 고통에 당신은 어지러움을 느끼고 정신을 놓을 것 같았지만 무자비한 습격자는 당신의 턱을 세게 잡아챘다. 당신은 일그러진 얼굴로 상대를 마주보았다. 그때서야 제대로 보게된 얼굴은, 해골이었다. 안광에서 서늘하고 극렬한 살기를 피우고, 잔인하게 웃고 있는.

 

"난 샌즈야. 뼈다귀 샌즈."

 

상대가 자신을 소개했지만 당신은 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. 애초에 사이좋게 난 누구누구야, 하고 대답할 상황도 아니었다. 

 

"넌 인간이지, 그렇지? 그 미친년 빼고 인간은 처음 보는데."

 

당신은 잡힌 턱을 빼내려고 안간힘을 썼지만 샌즈의 악력이 더 셌다. 그는 당신의 턱뼈를 부술 생각은 없어보였지만, 그렇다고 부숴지는걸 걱정하는 것 같지는 않았다. 거슬린다면 언제든지, 부술 수도 있을거야. 당신은 결국 반항을 멈추고 턱이 부숴질 것 같은 아픔을 견뎌야만 했다.

 

"뭐, 어쨌든 좋아. 다 죽이면 그만이니까. 안 그래, 팝?"

 

샌즈는 허공을 돌아보며 대답을 구했다. 순 미친 새끼 아니야, 이거. 당신은 혐오감을 느꼈다. 아니면 두려움인지도 모르지. 어느쪽이든 다를건 없었다. 애초에 미친놈과는 상종하지를 말았어야 했다. 마주치기 전에 도망갔어야 했어. 아니면 시작을 하지 말았어야 했는지도. 이미 늦은 이야기지만.

샌즈는 당신을 놓았다. 당신읕 바닥에 쳐박혔고, 고개를 들어 샌즈를 쳐다보았다. 그는 박살난 뼈를 펜 굴리듯 굴리며 손장난을 치고 있었다. 눈이 마주쳤다. 당신은 샌즈의 눈에서 장난기로 잘 포장한, 소름끼치는 살의를 읽었다. 고양이 앞의 쥐다. 그는 당신을 한번에 죽이지 않을 것이다. 괴롭히고, 장난치며, 나락으로 떨어지는 당신을 바라보며 즐거워 하겠지. 

 

"이제 어떡할까? 팝, 어떻게 생각해?"

 

샌즈가 또 허공에 대고 말했다. 그리고 무엇인가, 재미있는 말이라도 들은 사람처럼 낄낄거리며 웃기 시작했다. 당신은 그 정신나간 장면을 지켜볼 수 밖에 없었다.

 

"그래, 좋은 생각이야. 역시 넌 멋져, 팝."

 

샌즈의 손이 당신에게로 뻗어왔다. 샌즈는 친절하게도 당신을 일으켜 앉혀주었다. 물론 그건 결코 친절이 아니었다. 샌즈는 당신의 피흘리고 굳어가는 다리를 억지로 벌리게 만들었다. 당신은 그가 무엇을 하는지 하나도 이해할 수 없었다. 샌즈는 당신의 다리 사이에 무릎굽혀 앉아서는, 떨리는 당신의 뺨을 톡톡 두드렸다. 샌즈가 키들키들 웃었다.

 

"이런건 별로 취미가 아니지만. 정말이야."

 

그는 정말로, 이 모든 것이 그냥 가벼운 장난인 것처럼, 아무렇지 않게 당신의 옷을 벗기고 제 옷도 벗었다. 당신은 뒤로 몸을 빼려고 했지만 샌즈의 팔이 당신의 허리를 붙잡았다, 그래도 몸부림치는 당신의 발등에 뼈가 박혔다. 마치 박제를 하듯, 뼈는 당신을 지면에 붙들었다. 이 악몽 속에서, 마치 가두듯이.

샌즈는 제 골반에 붙어있어서는 안될 것을, 당신의 입구에 맞췄다. 흥분한 듯 커져있었지만 닿는 느낌은 싸늘하기만 했다. 마치 얼음덩어리처럼. 그리고 그 얼음덩어리는 일말의 망설임도 없이 당신의 안으로 파고들었다. 당신은 폐부를 쥐어짜는 비명을 내질렀다. 쉬어버린 목에서 쇳소리가 나도록. 하지만 아무도 오지 않았다. 당신 앞의 악몽을 제외하고.

여전히 당신의 앞의 악몽은 즐거워 보였다.

 

"소리 질러도, 흑, 아무도 오지 않아."

 

전희없는 삽입은 당신의 통로를 아주 조이게 만들었다. 억지로 쑤셔박느라 샌즈의 입에서 처음으로 흐트러진 신음소리거 터져나왔다. 하지만 멈추는 일은 없었다. 샌즈는 당신의 안에 모두 자신의 마법을 모두 밀어넣고서, 아주 잠깐, 기다려 주었다. 당신말고 자신이 준비되기를.

 

"내가 이미 다 죽였어."

 

샌즈가 허리를 흔들었다. 당신의 여린 살들이 쓸리고 부어올랐다. 그 섬짓한 감각은 고통과 함께 당신을 뒤흔들었다. 당신은 자신이 죽어가는 것을 느꼈다. 차라리 이대로 끝나는게 더 나을지도 모른다. 눈앞이 점점 흐려졌다. 당신은 눈을 감았다. 그리고 샌즈의 숨결이, 당신의 목덜미에 닿았다. 안돼. 그의 말은 어르는 듯이 들렸다. 그리고 목덜미에서, 살이 찢기다 못해, 잡아 뜯기는 아픔이 당신을 덮쳤다. 당신은 멀어지는 의식 속에서 강제로 깨어나야 했다. 번쩍 뜨인 눈으로 본 샌즈는, 입술 가득히 피를 묻히고, 무엇인가 질겅질겅 씹고 있었다. 뜨거운 아픔, 그게 무엇인지, 당신은 그제야 알았다. 샌즈는 당신의 살점을 씹고 있었다.

찢기고, 관통당하고, 그동안 당신이 겪은 아픔과는 차원이 달랐다. 생살이 뜯겨 나가는 그 아픔을 뭐라고 정의할 수 있겠는가. 또, 어떻게 대처할 수 있겠는가. 당신이 할 수 있는 일은 그저, 소리치고, 현실을 부정하며, 도리질을 치는 것 밖에는 없는데.

 

"별로 맛은 없네. 팝, 네 스파게티가 그리울 정도야."

 

입가에 묻은 피를 닦아내며, 샌즈가 중얼거렸다. 미쳤어, 진짜로, 완전히 돌았다고. 당신은 목덜미에서 어깨로 흐르는 더운 피를 참아내며, 철근을 매단것 마냥 무거운 팔을 들었다. 그리고 당신의 가슴팍에 얼굴을 묻은 샌즈의 머리를, 후려쳤다. 혼신의 힘을 다했지만 타격음은 그리 크지 않았다. 하지만 예상하지 못한 공격이 샌즈의 머리가 휙 돌아갔다. 당신은 기회를 놓치지 않고 도망치려 했지만, 당신의 발은 지면에 박혀 움직이지 않았다. 안돼. 이건 정말로... 끔찍하단 말이야. 하지만 당신의 의사와는 상관없이 당신의 양 어깨로, 양 팔로, 양 손으로 뼈가 박혀 지면에 꽂혔다. 완전한 구속, 당신은 실험실의 표본이나 다름없었다.

 

"맛이 궁금한거지, 그렇지?"

 

끔찍한 말이었다. 당신은 고개를 저었다. 이미 목이 쉬어 말도 제대로 나오지 않았다. 샌즈의 손이 당신에게로 뻗어왔다. 당신은 고개를 돌렸다. 그의 손이 당신의 턱을 잡고, 볼살의 우묵한 부분을 눌렀다. 당신은 버티려 했지만 얼마 안가 입이 벌어졌다. 샌즈는 벌어진 입안으로 혀를 밀어 넣었다. 혀에 남은 질척한 피가, 무리하게 벌어진 당신의 턱으로 침과 섞여 흘러내렸다. 당신의 피, 그리고 살점맛은 끔찍했다. 끈적이고 비렸으며, 이상한 냄새까지 났다. 당신은 부질없이 울부짖었다. 들어주는 사람은 없었다.

 

"맛없어? 네건데."

 

마음껏 입속을 헤집던 샌즈가 떨어져 나감과 동시에, 멈췄덧 허리짓이 다시 시작되었다. 감각없는 하체는 이제 힘없이 흔들릴 뿐이었다. 샌즈는 붉게 드러난 당신의 어깨를, 그 너덜너덜한 살점 속으로 손을 밀어넣었다. 손장난을 치듯이, 헤집고, 또 헤집었다.

 

"맘에 안드나봐."

 

고통은 느렸다. 선명하던 아픔들은 점점 퇴색되어 갔다. 이건 꿈이다. 최악의 악몽, 아마 당신이 꾼 꿈중에서 최악의 악몽이겠지. 당신은 히죽, 입술을 비집어 올리며 웃었다. 

 

"난 맘에 드는데."

 

웃는 소리가, 소름끼치는 얼굴이, 점점, 멀어져간다. 당신은 흐린 정신의 끈을 놓아버렸다.


End file.
